The purpose of this research is two-fold: 1) to measure the perceived health status (using the Iowa Self-Assessment Inventory) and health services use in Chinese-American elders; and 2) to compare the results of health status from Chinese-American elders to non-Hispanic White elders. The Back Translation method was used to translate the Iowa self-Assessment Inventory (a multi-dimentional assessment for elders) into Chinese by the investigator. A pilot study, testing ISAI on Chinese elderly, was conducted in June of 1997 in Taiwan. The results of the pilot study show that the ISAI is easy to use in the Chinese population.